New Home, New Friends
by Falling4you
Summary: It's Murder House, a new family has moved in after three years of the previous owners the Harmon. Avery meets all kinds of new friends. It's to bad they're all dead. Psycho Tate keeps Avery busy with his childish games. Constance comes back and little Michael loves to run wild. Will this family be a new edition to the houses collection? This might be a TatexOC. Anything can happen
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first American Horror Story Fanfic. I hope you like :) Please be a nice person and review.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the American Horror Story characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

-New home-

They knew something was wrong, they knew the problem with the house. They heard the stories, they know many things would go wrong but they refused to believe anything anyone told them. As long as it is cheap and affordable they are willing to live with a few problems but they don't bother to ask me what I think. In my opinion it's insane and things will probably go horrible wrong. Yet at the same time it all sounds interesting. My parents have refused to tell me they stories behind this house. I heard a few but I really doubt a man could bring his child back to life with other fetus body parts. That sounds like a plot line from Frankenstein.

I'm leaving everything behind for my parents. I love them, yes but they drive me crazy. My father had left his old job to pursue in a new career something he will be happy with this time, but I doubt it would make him happy, my mother forced him to accept the job because it pays more. My mother s used to moving around since she is part of the US Army. In a few weeks she has to go back and California has the closest base. My grandmother lives in California but in a different city. My mother is glad to be coming home in the state she once lived in. My older brother has no problem with any of this. He won't be staying with us for long since he'll be off to college miles away from us when school starts again. He mainly can't wait for those frat parties and college women.

After 9 hours of driving we finally made it to the house. The moving van has made it there before us. They unpacked most of our stuff and none of them have stepped foot in the house. My dad walks up to them asking why they haven't carried anything into the house. They say they will not set foot on the devil's playground. My dad tries to convince them but they refuse and will only unload the truck to leave all the boxes in the yard. My mother gets irritated with them and says she will only pay half of what we really owe them. They didn't mind a bit and left as soon as they were paid. It was up to all of us to bring in our own things in our house. My mother thought the work men were being stupid and that they should be old enough to know ghost stories aren't true. My dad said very little, he knows to stay on my mother side. When I start finding my own boxes I realize I have very few small boxes. I really wish I didn't have to many heavy things but I did. As I walked into the new house I felt a sudden chill. Goosebumps suddenly appear on my arms. Then in an instance I'm feeling normal temperature again. My brother bumps into while trying to get through the front door. I drop my box.

"What are you just standing there for?"-He said walking passed me.

"Sorry."-I said picking up my box.

"What did you see ghost?"-He asking teasingly.

"Don't start with that nonsense"-My mother said coming down the stairs.

"I was just joking."-My brother said heading upstairs to his room.

My mother doesn't believe in supernatural elements or anything related to it. She believes what she sees and everything has a logical explanation for it. I don't really think she has a childhood when she was little. She just went straight to young adult to adult. I don't think she has much of an imagination which is very strange since both her kids have wild imaginations but I think we get that from our father.

My father is a bit more optimistic. During my father's days- before he met my mother he was what my mother liked to call a free spirit. After they met it was like a strange attraction neither of them could ignore. They had a wedding ceremony in Alaska, but it wasn't legal and got a marriage license at the town hall. My brother popped out 4 months later. My father turned into a stay at home dad since my mother was off at the other side of the world. A few years later I was born but my father not working and my mother on paternity leave. With the little money we were recieving it didn't help much with the bills. My mother told my father to get a job. He did but hated it beyond anything. Still he continues to work for people he despises. He tells us he loves our mother so much he's willing to put himself through that just to make her happy.

My mother loves my father but doesn't show it too often. She is a military brat. Her father was in the army and so was her grandfather. Almost all the men in her family were in the military. My mother is the first girl in the family to be in the army. She grew up with restricted parents and her main future was to follow in her father's footsteps. Even though she was born in a Christian family she believes in other things. Mainly logical reasons.

Everyone on my mother side of the family hoped she would marry a military man but she married my dad instead. To keep everyone happy she stayed in the army and married my father because she got pregnant. So once that happen they knew they were stuck with him.

When I made it up to my room I noticed how gloomy it was. The colors were depressing and the little light from the window made me feel like I was being locked in a jail cell. It must have been from the last teenager that lived here. The paint on the walls were dark, I noticed one of the walls was black. That would be interesting to use as a chalk board. I walked over to the window to open it because it felt stuffy in the room. I wasn't quite sure where to start but the closest seemed like a good place. When I open the closet door a box falls. A squeak escapes from my mouth as the box hits me then lands on the floor. I pick it up and look to see what was inside the box. There were pictures of what the house used to look like when it was first built and the first family that lived there. The first lady of the house was very pretty and looked very fancy in her clothes but the expression on her face said she wasn't very happy. She was holding a her baby, she didn't look too happy to be a mother. There was a knock at my door.

"Hey you still have more boxes down stairs. Mom wants us to finish before it gets dark."-My brother said.

"What are those?"-He asked walking over to me.

"There pictures of the first people who lived here."-I told him showing him the pictures.

"Wow she's pretty hot for a woman who lived in the 1920's."-My brother said admiring her picture.

This just made me roll my eyes. I walked out of my room to retrieve the rest of my stuff. When I made my way down stairs a lady was there at the front door. My mother was talking to her. She said she was the maid of the house for the previous owners, she had been hired way back, she said she knew the house more than anyone. She looked old and had what looked to be a maids uniform. An old one. Her eyes were different. One eye was normal while the other was clouded and gray. My mother noticed me and told me to come over.

"This is my daughter Avery."-She said the maid lady.

"Avery this is Moira, she is our maid. "-My mother said.

I shook Moira hand, she looked like a frail old women but her hand grip said other wise. My dad and brother entered the room and both stopped. My dad rubbed his eyes and my brother started smiling like crazy.

"Moira this is my husband and son."-My mom said introducing them.

My brother was the first to say hi. He was probably excited to have a maid pick up after him but my brother started looking at the maid like she was something else. This started to gross me out. I know she's a maid but I really thought my brother had standards. My dad finally introduced him self but felt uncomfortable doing it. He left the room quickly after saying hi. This was unusual behavior from him.

"So you will start tomorrow?"-My mom said.

"Yes. I'll come back in the morning."-She said leaving again.

My mother closed the door when Moira was leaving. She seemed excited to have maid. Now when my mom is gone she won't have to worry about coming home to a messy house. I continued with unpacking the boxes.

The whole unpacking was very exhausting. I fell back on my mattress- that was my bed for now. Closed my eyes for a bit only to feel something was off. I opened them again and looked around my room. Then I noticed the window was closed. I went back over to it to open it. It must have closed on it's own. I could her my mother calling me from down stairs. I went racing down there to see what she wanted. I helped her hang a few pictures up, it took longer than necessary because she can be a perfectionist at times. When I walk past the front door I notice one of the car doors open. I walk outside to go close it.

"Hey."-Someone behind me said.

This startled me and I jumped a little. When I turned to see a girl about my age standing there.

"Oh hi."-I said back.

"So you live here now?"-She said looking back at the house.

"Yeah. Do you live next door?"-I asked.

"Umm yeah sort of."-She said. The sort of confused me. You either live next door or you don't but I decided to ignore it.

"I'm Violet."-She said extending her hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Avery."-I said shaking her hand back.

Her hand felt cold which was weird since it was a warm summer night. I'm starting to feel a sudden chill again.

"So have you heard the stories about the house?"-Violet asked curiously.

"Only about the family who first lived here and the previous family. It's a little crazy about the Frankenstein baby. The previous family maybe. I guess I moved into their daughter's room, it's kind of gloomy in there but I like it because it has an interesting vibe to it. I wouldn't normally go for dark colors though."-I said to her.

"You should change the color of the walls now that it's your room."-Violet said.

"I'm thinking about it. I won't change them right away I need to pick the color I want to change it to first."-I told her.

"Well ok."-She said. "I guess I'll see you around."-She said while walking away.

"Ok well bye."-I started walking back inside.

When I looked back to see which way she turned it was to late she was already gone.

"Why were you outside?"-My father asked coming from the living room.

"I was just closing the door, and I met the neighbor's daughter."-I told him.

"Ah well see you already made a friend. See things aren't so bad after all."-He said trying to make me look on the bright side of things.

I started to feel tired and decided sleeping would be the best thing for me right now. Before I went to my room I washed my face. The bathroom looked old fashion but new. The bath tub made it look old but the shower looked from this era. The faucets were really fancy with carved flower designs around the sink. I was washing my face and when I looked up after wetting it I saw a shadow figure in the mirror outside the bathroom. I remember closing it but it wasn't fully closed when I saw it. I turned to see it but when I did it was no longer there. I continued what I was doing but watched the mirror more closely this time. Nothing appeared though. When I walked back into my room, my window was closed again. The window must be broken then. I open it one more time. Change into my pajamas getting ready for bed. I lay on my bed closing my eyes.

* * *

**That's all folks :) Well at least for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this one too! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

-Deadly Dream -

Without even knowing it I find myself in a dream. I'm walking around the house but every time I walk into a different room it's a different era in time. The living room looked plain and had old orange looking couches with quilted blankets on them. The TV was an old 20 in screen with antennas. It looked 60's era. There were two ladies in the room. One in a white nurse outfit and the other in a red plaid dress and a white turtle neck underneath it. They were playing cards and the nurse was winning. I left that room and wandered around more.

The door that led to the basement was open, I hadn't gone down there since we moved in and I'm not sure if I will when I'm awake. When you first see the basement you just think it's an ordinary basement but the feeling in your gut says otherwise. There's a lady crying. Walking toward the other side of the room. She's yelling at someone.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY!?"-She screamed in agony.

The man who was sitting at the table just sat there not paying attention to her. He was too busy working on something. When I got closer the lady started to look familiar, I realized she was the lady from the picture. The basement had shelves of jars of odd looking things. When I looked closer into the light I noticed they were body parts, little baby ones. The table that the man was sitting at open jars, there was a little bit of blood on the table. When I got closer to him I can see what the lady was crying about. Her baby's body wasn't in one piece more like several pieces. Along with other baby body parts. The man would sniff ether every once and awhile. He was addicted to it. The odd thing was that I don't babies are supposed to have wings. I've had enough of this scene, I walk back upstairs.

In the hall I hear someone at the door, a lady with blonde hair answers the door. The cops start pushing through the door looking for someone. The lady started yelling saying it wasn't his fault and that his is just a boy. I followed her upstairs.

"He's just a boy!"-She yelled as the cops reached my room or rather the boys room.

"Freeze"-I heard one of the cops yell.

I couldn't see who it was there were after everyone was crowding around the room- well technically my room now. It took a while but then suddenly I hear gun shots go off. This makes me jump and run back down stairs. I glance back real quick before I'm completely down stairs the lady- who I'm guessing is the mother starts to cried out loud and drop to her knees. That's two mothers who have lost their babies. I feel sorry for them.

Just as I pass the kitchen I see a lady there who looked familiar. She looked slutty in her maid uniform but it also looked like the same uniform our new maid wore just less slutty. A man came up from behind grabbing her ass. A maid and the man of the house, that's original. I didn't stay in the kitchen and walked back into the hallway. I notice upstairs is empty now so I decide to check it out again. When I walked to where my parent's room is there was the maid again she was making the bed this time. The man of the house comes into the room and makes another advance at her this time she rejects him but he doesn't listen. As he makes her way on top of him the same lady from before with the blonde hair and yelling at the cops about some boy. She pulls out a gun and aims it at the maid, then shoots her in the face. Her husband tried to explain himself- He called her Constance, but she didn't want to hear him and shot him too. Then suddenly they disappear like it never happened.

When I walk out of the room there was a staircase leading to the attic. Being curious I checked that out to. When I reached the top I just see boxes with dust on them. Then I suddenly hear chains rattling. I move a couple of the boxes to see there was a bed and a few broken toys. A ball comes rolling my way hitting my foot. The chains rattle again and I start to hear clapping.

"Play?"-I hear a voice say.

"You want to play?"-I ask.

"Yeah, yeah"-He says excitingly.

I roll the ball back to whoever it was. Then it gets rolled back to me. He starts laughing a deep laugh. It's weird how he's the first one to interact with me. He's hiding in the shadows and I can only see what little light the basement has to offer. His face is deformed; maybe he has a birth defect, but I ignore the way he looks.

"What's your name?"-I ask him.

"Beau."-He said.

"Beau? Hmm well I'm Avery."-I said being polite.

"Avery friend?"-He said.

"Yeah. Friends."-I said to him.

It was fun rolling the ball back and forth it was like playing with a little kid but I had to go when I started hearing noises down stairs.

"We'll play later Beau"-I said heading down the stairs.

When I run back down stairs a man is yelling at some women. He wants her to leave but she's refusing to. They walk out the door and I follow. A disabled man with a shovel heading towards them but neither of them notice him. He then starts hitting the women with the shovel and the other man stops him but it was too late and she was dead. The disabled man started digging a hole but then he disappears and now the gazebo appears over her body buried underneath it.

The dining room was decorating in a Halloween theme. I see a man carving a pumpkin and a man in a rubber suit creeping up behind him. The man carving pumpkins turns to see the man and only laughs. Then suddenly the man in the rubber suit attacks him. There were a few punches but then the man in the rubber suit dunks the man heads in the bucket of water and apples. Then a loud pop is heard, the man stops moving. Another man in a cowboy uniform comes in the room. The rubber man then goes after him. It was horrifying but intriguing to watch.

When the man was finished killing the two guys they disappear. Out of everything I've seen so far i think the rubber man frightens me the most. Then suddenly he's looking at me. I turn to look behind me hoping that someone else is there but it's no one. When I turn back around I see him standing infront of me. I suddenly feel my heart beating faster. The only other person I was able to interact with was Beau. I still don't see how. He suddenly starts choking me. I'm having a hard time comprehending what is going on. It's getting harder to breathe and I'm trying to find a way to make him stop choking me but he's to strong. Then I start telling myself to wake up.

_ "Wake up! Wake up dammit!"-I scream in my head._

* * *

**How scary is that? Reviews are appreciated. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like! :)**

* * *

-Awaken-

I quickly shot up inhaling deeply. My heart beating fast, I started hyperventilating as I'm trying to calm down and catch my breath again. I get up and walk around my room, suddenly feeling closed in. Finally I'm breathing normal again. My throat feels dry water should help but before I walk out my room I think about the dream. All of it was strange and I know a dream isn't real although sometimes I can't help but think maybe it is. What scared me most was the man in a rubber suit. The picture of him pops into my head I start to shake it off not wanting to remember. I take a deep breath and open the door. Nothing there just darkness. I walk along down the hall way heading to the stairs. My fingers stay on the wall. I make it to the stairs and hold on the wooden railing. When I make it to the kitchen I turn on the light. It looked like our new ordinary kitchen. It took me awhile to find a cup, I had no idea which cabin my mother had put them in. Finally I did. I drank my water and thought about just sitting in the living room just watching TV. Only to remember that the cable man comes tomorrow and the TV has not been unpacked yet. When I finished my water I suddenly hear a baby crying. It's very faint though and it could be just the neighbor's baby. I ignore it and turn off the light in the kitchen. Once again with just darkness surrounding me. As I'm walking upstairs the baby's cries get loud and louder, along with the crying a here someone going "Shh" trying to calm the baby down. I walk fast up the stairs and suddenly I hear the babies cry as if it was right in front of me. It starts to make a ringing noise in my ears. I close my eyes and cover my ears to make it all stop then it does. My breathing gets harder and I begin to sprint to my room. I shut the door behind me fast and lock it. As I lay back on my bed I hide my face in the pillow. After a few moments I finally look up and see the window was closed again. I decided to leave it alone this time. I don't want anything to get in my room right now.

When I open my eyes again the sun was out. I didn't dream again and the thing that woke me up this time was the door bell ringing. When I went to see who it was my father had already opened the door. It was the Moira our maid. Again my father was uncomfortable around her. My father usually got along with everyone but with her he doesn't seem like himself.

"Dad."-I say getting his attention which he quickly gives to me. "The window in my room keeps closing, can you fix it?"-I asked him.

"Y-yeah sure."-He said running up to my room.

"Is the lady of the house here?"-Moira asked.

"She is probably off doing her morning jog. She has to stay in shape for her job."-I told her.

"Well I should get cleaning then. Or is the second lady of the house hungry?"-She asked me.

I haven't really eaten much yesterday. I was busy unpacking. I doubt there is food in the fridge since no one went grocery shopping.

"I don't think we have food."-I told Moira.

"There is always food in the kitchen."-She said heading into the kitchen.

I walk in after her; she opens the fridge and pulls out a couple of eggs and other things. I walk over to the fridge to see it is fully stocked up with food. I'm both confused and happy. Moira didn't seem to need my help to find anything it seemed like she knew where everything in our kitchen was. Even the pot and pans we haven't taken out of the boxes yet.

"So do you like being a maid?"-I asked her try to start small talk.

"It's a job I've had for a long time and it's the only thing I know how to do."-She said.

"When no one is living in the house what do you do then?"-I was curious.

"Come back still. This place can collect a lot of dust."-Moira was now chopping some peppers.

"Oh. What happen to the other families? The ones after the first family that built this place."-I asked Moira, she stopped chopping and looked at me.

"Is this some sort of interview?"-she asked.

"No. I was just curious, you know."-I told her.

"Curiosity killed the cat."-She said.

"But satisfaction brought him back."-Another voice said.

Both Moira and I turn to see who it was. This couldn't get any more stranger. It was the blonde lady from my dream. Constance was her name. She smiled at me and came closer.

"I'm Constance I live next door."-She said shaking my hand.

"I'm Avery."-I said confused on how she got in when I locked the front door. "Is that a southern accent?"-I asked her.

"Proud Virginian, born, and bred."-Constance said fixing her hair as if it was messy.

"Is your mother home?"-She asked.

"No, she's out for her morning jog."-I told her.

"Ah well I just came to say hello."-She said.

"I thought you were never going to step foot in the house again."-Moira said with frustration.

"Well I thought I'd be polite and introduce myself. These neighbors look a lot more friendly then the last ones."-Constance said.

"What happened to them?"-I asked Constance hoping for an answer.

"Well the mother died here while giving birth to her sons. One died but the other lived. After she died her husband hung himself, and there teenage daughter took off with other child. They still have yet to find them."-Constance said.

"That's horrible."-I said sinking back into my seat.

It hit me real quick maybe that's why I heard a baby crying? And the shushing sound? No I can't start thinking like that. I looked at Moira who was back to chopping. She was mumbling to herself. I couldn't quite hear what she was saying. She then turned to Constance.

"And where is your so called precious son?"-She asked in an annoyed tone.

"He is with the nanny. And where is your child-oh that's right you don't have any children."-Constance said with satisfaction.

I thought that was very rude of Constance to say that. Moira fell silent and clenched her jaw. I look at Constance and mentally guess her age she seems a little old to be having children. I look at Moira who doesn't make eyes contact with me. She then hands me my plate with an omelet on it. She walks out of the kitchen leaving just me and Constance.

"What's his name?"-I asked not wanting awkward silence.

"His name is Michael."-She said.

"Is he your only child?"-I asked taking a first bite of my omelet.

"No I had other ones. But they all were taken away from me. They're in the lords hands now."-She said.

"Oh I'm sorry."-This is making wonder if the dream was once real.

"Don't be. Michael is a gift from god"-She then came closer to me and started touching my hair. It was weird. "You have such nice hair. Is it naturally like this?"-She asked.

"Yeah it is."-I felt happy for the compliment but creeped out she was petting my hair.

"Do you know Violet?"-I asked turning around to her so she would stop touching my hair.

"Yes. That girl is trouble. If you know what's good for you, you will stay away from her."-Constance said warningly.

"Why"-I asked.

"Her family wasn't the best example for her. With her father cheating on her and getting another woman pregnant it was too much for a teenage girl to handle."-Constance said.

"Oh."-Was all I could say.

I heard the door open and saw my mother now home. She turned to the kitchen and saw Constance and I.

"Hi I'm Constance."-She said in a cheery tone.

My mother introduced herself and unsure what to think of Constance. When my mother looks at me I just shrug. I go back to my omelet. It really was delicious. While I ate my mother and Constance carried on the conversation. By the time I had finished my brother came down stairs. When he stopped in the kitchen and took only a second to acknowledge Constance, who seemed more interested in my brother now. He looked in the fridge and was surprised to see there was food in there.

"Henry say hi to the neighbor."-My mother said.

Constance began to quickly fix herself up. Seeing this disturbed me as an old women tried to flirt with my brother. What a milf. My brother said hi shaking her hand and giving her what he called his charming smile. My mother just shrugs it off and walks to her room to change. My dad came in the kitchen looking for a quick breakfast.

"Moira can make you something she makes a pretty good omelet."-I told him.

Bringing up Moira made him start talking gibberish. He just grab the first thing he could het his hands on, the cereal box.

"I'm good. I'll be late for work."-He passed my Constance saying hi then bye.

"Your father seems like a busy man."-She said.

"It's his first day of work. He gets kind of nervous."-I told her.

"He doesn't look like the kind of man who likes to wear suits."-Constance pointed out.

"He isn't but he does it to keep my mother happy."-I said putting my dish in the sink.

"He must really love your mother."-She said sort of sad.

"Yeah he does."-I said.

"Well I must be on my way."-Constance said ready to leave.

"Ok. It was nice meeting you."-I said as she went out the door.

Constance is interesting but something in me says she's not very nice. The way she talked to Moira wasn't very nice. I wonder what their past is like. Moira was putting away our boxes in the living room. My brother was also there. Something about her really caught his eye which really freaks me out.

* * *

**There will be more when I return!**

**You like? Yes :D... No :( Ok then.**


End file.
